


Pure Love

by gisyl



Series: Pure [2]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisyl/pseuds/gisyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it is just Pure Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Love

Danny woke up from the sound coming out of his kitchen. He turned to see what time it was; 9.00 a.m. Letting out a groan he pushed the blankets away, threw his legs over the edge, and grabbed his boxers. Normally he would sleep in on his free Sunday but with the noise there was no way he could.  
He walked to the kitchen and stopped in the doorframe. Without thinking he leaned against the doorpost, enjoying the sight in front of him. Lindsay was wearing one of his shirts, her hair in a messy ponytail and bare feet. He smiled. She looked good in her skirt and top but he liked this look much more.  
Without making a sound he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Lindsay was startled for a moment but then she leaned back in his embrace. She loved the feel of his strong arms around her. He gave her a light kiss on her neck “’morning early bird.”  
Lindsay smiled “’morning sleepy head.”

“ I’m not a sleepy head.” He answered her back and started to tickle her. She tried to get out of his embrace “Danny, stop it. You know I can’t stand that.” Danny turned her around to face him. His eyes where twinkling as he pulled her closer to give her a kiss. With his lips against hers he whispered “I know but that was your punishment for waking me up on my free Sunday.” Their kiss deepened when suddenly the kettle whistled. Danny groaned while Lindsay pulled away to turn of the gas.

She felt Danny’s arms around her waist again and his lips trailing her neck. A shiver went through her body when he kissed her earlobe. That was one of her sensitive spots and Danny loved to tease her there. He let his hands slid down to her breast and rubbed lightly her nipples. Then he started to unbutton her shirt and with every button loose he let his fingers slowly caress her skin. The softness of it, made Lindsay sigh He made her feel so good and alive, something which she hadn’t felt in a long time, if she ever felt like this. His hands made his way down to the waistband of her panties and slid his hand inside them. Slowly he started to stroke her clit, feeling the wetness dripping over his fingers. He pushed one finger inside of her and moved in and out of her. Whispering in her ear he pushed a second finger inside of her. His rhythm became faster and when he pushed a third finger inside her he felt her control slipping away. When he felt her climax coming he stopped, causing Lindsay to protest. He silenced her protest by giving her a light kiss in the crook of her neck Then he turned her around .pushed her panties down and lifted her up to the counter.

Lindsay slid her hands down his chest, to the edge of his boxers. He pulled her towards him and kissed her lightly at first but then with much more passion. Lindsay removed his boxers and stroked him lightly, which caused Danny to moan in her mouth. He pulled her further so she sat on the edge of the counter. Lindsay wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck for balance.

He licked his lips and slowly pushed his cock inside of her. Lindsay bite her lip cause the feeling of Danny inside her felt good. He pushed a little further so he was completely inside her and looked in her eyes. The lust and love in them made him feel something inside which he never felt; Pure Love.

She pulled him closer and traced his lips with her tongue. Teased him by pulling away a little and come back again. Her legs pushed in his waist urging him to go further, while her hands rested on his shoulders

He started to push in and out of her again. Groaning when she bit his lip slightly. Lindsay moaned his name and whispered against his mouth. Her breathing got faster and a little more irregular. She threw her head a little backwards and dug her nails in his shoulders. Her muscles contracted around his cock. Her orgasm washed over her while she screamed his name.

The sound of his name while she got her orgasm made Danny pump faster in and out of her.  
He could feel himself coming inside of her and moaned her name. They both were gone for a moment, hanging on to each other for support.

After a while Lindsay whispered softly in his ear: “now that is a nice way to get woken up.”  
Danny looked up and smiled: “much better then the sound of a kettle.”

Lindsay sat up straight looking around for her shirt and panties but Danny stopped her. Instead he lifted her up from the counter and walked to the bathroom. Removing the curtain he placed her on the edge of the bath. Then he turned on the shower and adjusted the water for the right temperature. All the time Lindsay just watched him with a smile one her face, feeling pure love inside of her. When Danny was satisfied, he took her hand and pulled her up and under the shower. She sighed when the warm water washed over her. Danny took the soap and lathered up. He rubbed his hands over her shoulders, her neck and her breasts. Playing a little with her nipples. He went down to her stomach and legs. Lindsay rested her head against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. She could hear Danny grabbing the shower and rinsing her off.

“Turn around so I can wash your back.” He said softly. Lindsay did as he said and leaned to the wall. Danny took the soap again and lathered up. He placed his hands on her shoulders and massaged them softly. Then he slid his hands down her spine, massaging it all the way to her ass. He cupped her ass and massaged her cheeks. Sliding a finger between her cheeks, he could hear he moan. A sound that started to make him hard again. He didn’t want to give in to that feeling yet. Leaving her ass and went down to her legs. Massaging the muscles of her calves and ankles. He stood up again and took the shower to rinse her off.

When she wanted to turn around he stopped her and whispered in her ear: “not yet.” His hands went to her ass again and he massaged them once again. He decided to tease her a little and lightly rubbed his fingers around her hole. It was a new sensation for Lindsay, one which made her a little jumpy. Danny stopped and turned her head towards him. “Are you okay with this?” he asked, a little concerned. He didn’t want to upset or hurt her and if she wasn’t ready then he would stop. She nodded yes and gave him a light kiss.  
Resting her head against the wall she let the sensation come over her.

Danny traced his finger round her hole again before he slowly pushing inside of her.  
He could feel that she was tight and stopped to let her get used to it. Lindsay felt a surge of pain and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them again and looked at Danny. He knew she was ready to go on and pushed his finger further inside of her until he couldn’t anymore. He slowly pulled a little out again and then pushed back in until he felt her loosen up. Then he added another finger, which caused Lindsay to squeal out. When he felt she was ready enough, he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself behind her. He pushed his cock inside her, to which Lindsay moaned his name in passion and pain. Danny stopped to let her get used to the feeling and then pushed out her again. He moved back inside her, starting a slow rhythm and whispering softly in her ear.  
One of his hands left her hip and trailed down to her pussy and he started to rub her clit. Changing his touch between soft and hard, he felt her getting wetter and reaching her second orgasm. He moved his hand back to her hip and thrust his cock deep inside her to get his own release. He pulled out of her and wrapped her in his arms.

They both felt their knees sinking down to the floor of the bathroom and they stayed there for a moment enjoying the feel of each other’s body, the emotions of their orgasm and the warmth of the water.

Lindsay was the first to open her eyes and looked at him. She saw a glazed and satisfied look on Danny’s face and smiled. Giving him a light kiss she said: “we should get up before the water is getting too cold.” Danny nodded and stood up, pulling her with him. Reaching around her he grabbed one of the towels and started to dry her of. He gave her the towel to wrap around her and then grab the other towel and dried himself off. Lindsay walked out of the bathroom to the bedroom and grabbed her clothes minus her shirt. She smiled at thought of Danny taking her shirt and walked back to grab it out of the dryer. After she got dressed she walked back to the kitchen where she could hear Danny already being busy with breakfast.

“Need help?” She asked when she walked in.

“Well, you could finish that tea you were making, before you decided to seduce me.” He answered, with a wink. Lindsay wanted to say something but Danny gave her a light kiss and walked to the living room. He took a deep breath when he set down breakfast and sat down on the couch. This had been a weekend full of surprises, not only because he and Lindsay had a lot of sex but also because he had realized that he loved her more then he thought he would. Lindsay walked in the living room and stopped. She saw Danny sitting on his couch with a serious look on his face, which made her panic a little. They had a weekend full of surprises and if she had loved every minute of it, even though her body felt a little sore. She was afraid that he might consider her as a one-night stand. That was something that made her insecure because she realized that she felt more for him then she though she would.

Lindsay walked to the couch and when she wanted to sit down, Danny grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. She was surprised and didn’t know what to do. Danny knew he should tell her that she wasn’t another one-night stand and that he wanted to try to give them a change.  
He gave her a light kiss, which turned into a passionate one, which caused Lindsay to make a noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan. With his cheek next to her he whispered in her ear “I don’t know where we are gonna go from here on but I do know that I want this to be more than a one-night stand.” Lindsay pulled away a little and rested her fore head to his. “I want this to be more too,” She simply said and kissed him. Danny rubbed his hands over her back and pulled her closer. Lindsay turned and straddled his hips, which cause Danny to smirk. “Didn’t you have had enough yet?”

Lindsay eyes twinkled, “I’m just getting started.” Danny lifted her up and while walking towards the bedroom he wondered why they even had bothered to get out of bed.


End file.
